the_band_youve_never_heardfandomcom-20200213-history
Lucifer's Angel of Death
hello my sweetheart i sat on my bed listening to my old iPod at 10:00 pm. i heard a loud banging on the front door. angel walked up to it. "dude. i'm cold as fuck." the stranger said. it was early april, so it was pretty cold at night. "come on in..." angel led the guy into my room. i instantly fell in love. he was taller than any of us, with long, pin straight black hair reaching near his waist. his skin was shades lighter than mine, like he was bleached. he wore a white pullover hoodie, black skinnies, and converses. his hoodie was covered in bloodstains. he spoke with a slight foriegn accent. "hey. um...." he bit his lip. he sounded japanese, altough he may of been born in america. angel handed him a pen and paper. "write your name?" the guy took the pen and paper and jotted down something. then he handed it to angel. "that's not english, dude." angel said confused. "i know." the guy said. "japanese was my first language, my Otōsan taught me." angel put the paper and pen down. "can you say your name in english?" the guy cleared his throat. "jeffery micheal hikari. people call me 'jeff the killer'" angel looked even more confused. "what kind of name is 'Hikary'? jeff got mad. "HIKARI! not 'hikary'! it means 'light' or 'to shine' Tenshi" angel squinted at him. "what did you call me?" jeff cleared his throat. "Tenshi, it means 'angel'. geez..." he turned to me. "what's your name Koibito?" i looked at him, and he shook his head as he gritted his teeth. "sweetheart." i blinked. "my name is Kayla, but call me namine. what's that in japanese?" jeff sat next to me on my bed. "that's how you say it there." i nodded. "what should we call you jeff?" jeff cringed. "Rushifā, lucifer, or 'luci'." he smiled and took my hand."i used to practice Shintō because my dad, well...he's born in Hiroshima, Japan. his Kazoku, family, practised that for years, centuries even." jeff turned to angel. "Naze jigoku anata wa Amerika de kore o gakushū sa rete imasen?!" angel blinked. "english dude." jeff cleared his throat. "why the hell are you not learning this in america?" angel shrugged. "America's a bitch, jeff. especially down in this area." jeff stood up. "Watashi no penisu, tenshi o suu" then he smiled seductively. angel backed up. "wh-what?" jeff laughed. "i said "suck my dick, angel'." angel gulped. "was that an insult or a command?" jeff stepped up and pointed to his junk. "Anata no hiza no ue." angel crossed his arms. "why so much japanese?" jeff grabbed angel's head and pushed him down on his knees. angel got down. "now what?" jeff pushed angel's face closer to his pants. "do it." jeff growled. "ok." angel unzipped jeff's pants and pulled them down a little, exposing his junk. angel looked at it in surprise. "oh my god....." jeff coughed. "do it. now." angel opened his mouth and slid jeff's dick down his throat. "umpf" jeff moaned, tilting his head back. "Ā watashi no kami wa, kono tokuina!!" angel gulped. jeff stepped back and pulled up his pants. angel wiped his mouth. "he tastes like star bursts" angel said, shocked. jeff laughed, and took angels head in his hands. "you're real good at this Tenshi." angel smiled. "thanks, i guess." i cleared my throat. "so, luci?" jeff turned. "Hai namine?" i blinked and smiled. "i like you." jeff looked at me with confusion. "you mean love? like Ai?" i nodded. jeff-luci smiled and hugged me. "Watashi wa anata no amari ni amaimono ga daisuki" i hugged him back..... um? screams from downstairs. like kid screams. 15 minutes later, luci came into my room. "geez, shadz keeps beating up little jonathan." i looked up. we had two sons, Shadow Slander Hikari, and Jonathan Logan Hikari. shadow is autistic and jonathan is very emotional. we don't know why shadz feels the need top purposely hurt his younger brother. "luci. i know they're boys, but they need to learn to get along. me and my sis had to." i picked up a manilla folder from the hospital. it held the kid's birth certificates. i pulled out shadow's certificate. the footprints were smudged alot because shadow tried to kick the paper away. i looked at jonathan's certificate. his footprints were multiplied on the paper because he kept repeatedly pressing his feet to the paper. i smiled, thinking about how beautiful they were. shadow's first word was 'fuck', and jonathan's was 'lucifer'. i shook my head. jonathan won't sleep unless you sing "beast and the harlot" several times while he drinks from a bottle. then he tries to sing along. shadow likes to have you sing "never too late" several times while rocking him. when they're both asleep, we have to leave a black light on (they hate white light) and close the door, then silently walk away.